Surf's Up: Teardrops on my iceboard
by Cody The Maverick
Summary: The untold story of Cody's childhood. Prequel to Surf's Up. SORRY BUT THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Surf's Up: Teardrops on my iceboard, The untold story of Cody's Childhood

By ILoveAnimatedOutcasts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Surf's up or any of the characters, But I do own this story. I also do not own Happy Feet, which part of the storyline is based opon.

Chapter 1/Prologue

Deep in the land of Antartica, there lives a colony of penguins who take pride in their sameness. These are the rockhopper penguins of Shiverpool. But every now and then, things do happen in shiverpool, one of them being the Blue-Moon Hatching cereamony, which happens every 20 years at the peak of the antartic winter, arround june 7th. Now, Shiverpudilians hatch eggs all year-round, but only those penguins hatched during the blue-moon will become Shiverpool's finest residents, and somehow, every year, the eggs hatched on that night, all hatch the next morning. No one can explain it, but, hey, it's shiverpool tradition, and shiverpool penguins thrive on tradition. But the ceremony that happended on the night of June 7th, 1990 would hatch a young penguin that would, in time, turn Shiverpool upside-down, just because he was just plain different, and wanted to be. And yes, his father is partly to blame.

This young penguin's name was Cody Maverick.

We may all think we know his story, chosen by Pen Gu Island to particaptate in The Big Z surf-off, where fate placed him the the heart of the Pen Gu jungle, Met the "thought to be dead" Big Z, and, just by being who he is, "Pointed the way back" for Big Z, and maybe even all of Pen Gu Island.

But that's only half of his story.

To tell the other "untold" half of Cody's story, we need to go way back to June of 1990, even before Cody was born.....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Shiverpool was buzzing with penguins with their eggs, getting ready for the big night. And none were more exited than the Mavericks, Edna and Bob, who had two beautiful eggs. Although it was clear that one egg was much bigger that the other, they loved them both the same.

Edna: Are you sure our eggs will be okay?

Bob: Relax, We just need to find a good pair of egg hatchers for our good pair of eggs.

Bob was right. Often the penguins gave their eggs to other penguins for them to hatch while the parents helped out the huddle. So the pair looked around shiverpool and soon found a penguin to hatch the larger egg, but after that all the egg hatchers were taken. Bob would have to hatch the smaller egg himself.  
Now Bob was a better fisherman than hatcher, for he never hatched an egg before, but he had no choice. He would have to try his best, for little did Bob know that this would be his first(and last)egg hatching.

Finally, the big night came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

All the penguins were gathering in the town square and huddiling together with eggs on their feet as the sky grew dark and the winds blew cold. forming a circle, males on the inside, females on the outside.  
Meanwhile the Mavericks split up, Edna had to help one side of the huddle, while Bob stood with his egg on the other side, but he was outside the huddle, walking carefully in order to not drop the egg.  
Then the blue moon emerged from behind the snowy clouds and cast a light blue glow on the huddle, as the penguins vocaly sang to help the moon glow strong.  
But Bob was still outside the huddle, he needed to get in as quickly as possible.  
"Wait for me!" he cried out as he started walking faster, not knowing that the egg was starting to slip.  
Then the most terrible thing happened. The egg slipped from right out from under him and slid down the snow!  
"No, NO NO!" Bob cried as he turned and chased the egg down the slope, but try as he might, the small egg was too fast for him.  
But now it was too late, for the egg slipped off the iceberg and into the frezzing water of the sea, so cold that thin patches of ice were starting to form on the top of the water.  
Frantic, Bob jumped in the water and quickly caught the egg in his beak just before it floated away.  
As he jumped out and gently put the egg back on his feet, he told himself, "It's all good, a little water won't hurt, everything will be fine." as he quietly rejoined the huddle. But deep in his heart, Bob was serously worred. The other penguins had told him that it was okay to drop your egg just on the snow, but they never said anything about dropping it in the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Soon the morning came, and the light returned to the sky. One by one, the eggs started to hatch. Bob however, was holding his "dropped" egg in his fins. He soon met back up with Edna, who had the larger egg.  
"How was last night?" asked Edna.  
"Uhhh.. Fine, just great." replied Bob, trying to hide his mistake.  
As the day passed, their eggs showed no sign of life. Soon, The Maverick's eggs were the only two eggs that haven't hatched, So all the other penguins with their newborn chicks gathered around the Maverick family just as the larger egg started moving. There was a crack, and a very normal-looking chick poped his head out. there were some "Awwws" from the crowd as Edna decided to name him Glen, But Bob stood there, looking at his smaller egg. He just sighed and placed it on the snow as the crowd bowed their heads. Bob was about to do the same, when he heard some muffled crying; for the egg was still good!  
"Come on, you can do it!" encouraged Bob as the egg started to shake. Just then, two feet poped out and started to shake so much that the egg turned upright and waddled around as tiny cries could be heard from the little walking egg: " brrrr..Cold, cold-a cold-a , freezey, cold freezey, cold-de, cold-ey, cody, cody" The crowd laughed with delight at the funny looking egg. Sure enough, the chick finaly poped his head out of the egg as he fell down flat. The crowd gasped, for the chick looked anything but normal. The chick was still chanting, "cody, cody" at the tempature of the ice beneath his feet. Edna picked up the young chick, and as she thought of a name, the chick continued to chant "cody".This gave her an idea.  
"Cody, Cody Maverick, I like that name! We'll call you Cody."  
The crowd was still frowning at the abnormal chick, But Edna just said, "He's my chick, even if he's a little, well...."  
"DIFFERENT?" the crowd shouted.  
"Yes" Edna replied. "even if he's different"  
"Diffy-want, Diffy-rant" Cody tried saying.  
Bob, on the other hand was worried sick._ Is this chick's difference all my fault? _he asked himself_. Nah, He'll become like everyone else, as he gets older. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The days passed slowly, and the young chicks huddled with their parents in the cold, and ate the fish their parents caught for them. Bob, being one of the best fishers in the town, always caught the best of the best fish for his wife and kids. although Glen are more of the fish then Cody often, all of the Maverick's needs were met.  
Both parents loved each of their chicks, but they often worred about Cody.

EDNA: Our chicks are looking so fine today, don't you think honey?  
BOB: Yeah, Glen is fine, but I'm kinda worred about Cody. He seems.... so...  
EDNA:...Different? Nah, he'll be perfect as time goes on.  
BOB: But Edna, you know how "chilly" Shiverpool penguins act towards outsiders! What if he keeps this up?  
EDNA: Then I'll find a way to make him like the others. He may look like an outcast now, but when he grows up, you won't be able to spot him out in a crowd!  
BOB:(nervously, remembering the fact that Cody's egg was dropped in the ocean) I wouldn't count on it.

Cody himself, however, was eager to explore the world around him, and often wandered away from the igloo, resulting in his parents finding him and having to take him home. This was unusual because Shiverpool penguins, chicks mostly, just stand around and brace themselves aganist the cold, unless they're working in the fish piles. And speaking of the fish plies, it was almost time for Cody, Glen, and the other young chicks to learn about fishing and working in the piles, for they were to become Shiverpool's finest residents. And who would teach them this but none other than Bob Maverick himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Soon the day came when Bob would teach the young chicks how to work in the fish piles, and Bob, being one of shiverpool's best fisher-penguins, would teach them the ins and outs of being in the piles.

BOB: Hello, and good morning class!  
CLASS: good morning Mr. Maverick!  
BOB: Yes, well today I will begin with a very important lesson that all shiverpool penguins should learn. Do any of you know what that lesson is?  
BABY CODY: Uh.. How to swim?  
(quiet laughs could be heard from the class)  
BOB: I'm sorry Cody, that's not it.  
BABY GLEN: It's how to work in the fish piles, dada  
BOB: Thank you Glen! Now you chicks are Shiverpool's finest penguins, but in order to become even better, you need to do something very productive, and do you know what that productive job is?  
BABY CODY: Play in the snow?  
(The class laughs a bit louder this time)  
BOB: Definelty not, Cody! That productive job is fishing and working to sort the fish!  
BABY GLEN: Yeah, Cody, if you play in the snow all the time, you'll never become a great penguin!  
BABY CODY: But playing in the snow is fun, and I'll always be a great penguin!  
BOB: Now, now Cody, don't get too loud! Now, to us shiverpool penguins, fishing is fun, but you must remember that there is an villian lurking behind every wave, do any of you know what that villian is?  
BABY CODY: The fish?  
(The class is quiet for a second, then bursts out laughing)  
BOB: Cody! We never fear the fish! The fish fear us!  
BABY GLEN: I know the villian! It's the killer whale! It could eat you up in one bite and not even have to use it's teeth!  
(Gasps from every penguin the the class, well, almost every penguin. Cody stands still)  
BOB: Very good Glen! So we should all look out for the killer whale, unless we want to be food! Well, that's the end of today's class, see you tomorrow everyone!  
(All the chicks waddle off to their parents, including Glen and Cody, who start to go back to their igloo. Cody is just starting to walk with Glen when his dad's voice calls him back)  
BOB: (calling) Cody!  
BABY CODY: Yes, papa?  
BOB: I want to have a talk with you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

BABY CODY: Am I in trouble papa?  
BOB: Well,....not really, but I just want to tell you that, ever since the day you were hatched, you've been acting sort of strange.  
BABY CODY: Well, if you think i'm acting, uh.. strand-ge, than why am I strand-ge?  
BOB:(there is a burning urge in his heart to tell Cody that his egg was dropped in the sea, but he manages to resist) There's nothing wrong with you, and you're not THAT strange, you're just a bit..............different, that's all.  
BABY CODY: Oh. (there is a long silence) Papa, I've been hearing that word....uh....diffy-want a lot. what eggs-actly does diffy-want mean?  
BOB: Uh......well....it's...um...oh, man.....I can't really put it into words, but I guess it means that your not exactly like the rest of the penguins, you don't look or act like them.  
BABY CODY: why not?  
BOB: Because it's just the way you are, Cody. You have something that no one else has, or you're lacking something that everyone else has.  
BABY CODY: Is diffy-want bad?  
BOB: To me, not really, but to the rest of the penguins here, yes.  
BABY CODY: Does that mean I'm a bad penguin?  
BOB: No, but the important thing is that you should at least try to be like the other penguins. I know you can't change who you are, but can at least cover it up a tiny bit.  
BABY CODY: (sad voice) I'll try papa.  
BOB: Look, Cody, I know this is tough for you, but you probaly feel really sad being different from everyone else  
BABY CODY: (even sadder voice) sort of.  
BOB: And I would feel the same way if I were you, but just try doing what I said. Besides, this different thing is probaly only temporary, so you'll grow out of it someday. And even if I never get to see the day when you're all grown up, You'll still always be the little chick that you are in my heart. And do me one favor, son.  
BABY CODY: Sure papa, anything.  
BOB: For when I'm not around, and if I'm gone someday, don't let anyone tell you who you are.  
BABY CODY: What do you mean by that?  
BOB: I mean, if anyone starts saying to you "Cody's this, Cody's that, Cody's this" just hold your head up high and say to them, "Cody's me, so you should let me be me."  
BABY CODY: Cody's me, let me be me!  
BOB: Very good! now you run back home and tell mama that I'm going to catch our dinner. I'll be back in an hour or so.

Cody headed back to his igloo with a funny feeling in his heart as he chanted "Cody's me, let me be me, Cody's me, let me be me" It had a certin beat to it that made his heart fill up with happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Cody made his way back to the igloo, and as he did, his mother was waiting at the door.

Edna: Hi Cody, where have you been?

Baby Cody: Dady and I were talking, and now he's fishin' for our dinner, he'll be back in about an hour or so.

Edna: That's nice, what did dad tell you?

Baby Cody: CODY'S ME, LET ME BE ME!!!

Edna: Not so loud, Cody! What does it mean?

Baby Cody: I have no idea, I just like saying it!

Edna: Okay, that's fine with me.

Soon, the Mavericks were waiting for Bob to come back.

One hour gone by...

Two hours gone by...

They started to get worried, but Cody had a plan.

Baby Cody: I'll go out on the beach and look for him!

Edna: Wait, Cody be careful!

Unknown to Cody and the rest of the Mavericks, Bob had found a trout while he was fishing, and trout were the rarest fish to find in Shiverpool, and also, the fastest. Bob chased down the trout, but even at his fastest, the fish was still far ahead of him. Bob followed the fish, but unknown to him, A killer whale was spying the penguin, licking its chops.

Cody stood out near the water, looking for his father, who was still swimming after the fish, that was heading back to the Shiverpool mainland, as the orca pursued both Bob and the fish.

Then suddenly, Bob, and the trout jumped out of the water and both landed on the iceberg. As soon as Cody saw this, he started running toward his dad, until he saw the orca's fin through the water. Bob, who had finaly caught the fish, was holding it in his fins and showing it to Cody.

Bob: Hey Cody, look, I caught a trout!

But just suddenly, the Orca shot right out of the water. Cody screamed an ear-pearcing

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" That could be heard all over Shiverpool.

Then everything happened all at once.

Because of the sheer horor, Cody turned around and covered his head as he laid on the ground.

Then he heard a CHOMP then a CRASH then a SPLASH then the iceberg shook like an earthquake.

Then everything was quiet.

As Cody lifted his head up, his mom and brother came running to him, hearing the commotion.

Then Cody saw it. The trout fish laying in the snow, with a tiny orca bite mark in the tail. He gently picked it up (it was about as big as him) just as his family came to him.

Edna: Cody, what happened?

Baby Cody: (shows his mom the fish) It was Papa.

Edna: (gasps and sighs) I was afraid this would happen to him someday.

Baby Cody: So, can we eat this fish now?

Edna: (sobbing) No, Cody, we're not going to eat tonight.

Baby Cody: But Mama, he caught this fishy just for us!

Edna: (sighs) Yes, he sure did. Now let's head back home and get some rest.

The three headed back, but Cody stoped along the way and looked at the fish he was still carying. There was a long pause, then he turned to his mom and said:

Baby Cody: Mama, is Papa coming back?

(long pause)

Edna: (sighs deeply) No, Cody. Papa's not coming back.

When Cody heard this, he lowered his head and continued walking, the trout still in his fins.

He cried a single tear as he quietly said to himself "Cody's me, let me be me." It was his way of saying, _I love you father, and I will never forget you, not now, not ever._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cody's life went downhill from there.

Sure, He and Glen returned to school, but the teacher had to be replaced of course. and Bob was replaced with one of the most serious fishermen penguins in all of Shiverpool. He told the class to listen well, or face the consquences. So every young chick paid attention and learned about each and every fish.

Except for Cody, who tried the best to anwser each and every question, but every responce he gave would trigger loads of laughter from the class, and make the teacher as mad as ever. As a result, Cody was moved to the back of the class.

Everyone knew that Cody Maverick was going to be the "Ugly Duckling" of Shiverpool.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

One day, when the teacher was showing the class how to tell a sardine from a herring, Cody, who was tired of sitting in the back (He couldn't see anything over the heads of the other kids, anyway) decided to sneak out of class and go down to Shiverpool's beach and try to clear his mind. He snuck out ever so quietly and started to walk along the shoreline of the iceberg.

It was nice and quiet, much better than the laughter of his classmates that was always directed at him and only him. As Cody looked out past the distant icebergs, he thought about what his father had told him before he died, about being different and that he should never change who he is.

'_Being different. It means that either you have something that no one else has, or you're lacking something that everyone else has. It means that you're not like the other pengiuns, but it's not always a bad thing.'_

Those words echoed in his head as he looked at his reflection in the water. _"Why am I different?'_ He thought to himself. He hadn't done anything wrong, he wasn't doing anything special, he was just being himself. But maybe that was the problem, that who he was was different, that he was somehow wired differently, and that was why he didn't belong.

As Cody lifted his head and continued looking out over the horizion, It came to him that maybe there was a place out there where he did belong, where he could be who he is without anyone judging him. Where he could live by what his father told him: _"Cody's me, let me be me."_

"CODY!" a voice yelled out across the ice. It was the teacher, with the entire class in tow.

TEACHER: Cody, you get back this instant!

BABY CODY: But mister, I...

TEACHER: And this is the last straw! From now on you are not permitted to talk in class at all!

BABY CODY: I'm sorry, I can explain...

TEACHER: And to avoid future "sneakouts," you will have to have two "guard" penguins watching you at all times when you are in this class!

BABY CODY: But...

TEACHER: No "but's!"

BABY CODY: Yes teacher.

Cody sighed softly as joined the class at the back of the line. All the while, he felt the stare of the entire class on him as they laughed harder than ever before, and the one laughing the most was Glen, his own brother. Just then, Glen hit Cody with a snowball, and the class was in stitches. Cody atempted to throw one back, but as he did, he tripped and fell flat on his face. The laughter rang in his ears as he spat out the snow from his beak.

And as Cody followed his classmates back to the fish piles, a thought ran through his mind, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He truly _was _different.

A single, icy tear fell from his eye. No one else noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Time passed. Days, Weeks, Months, Years. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow.

Soon Cody, Glen, and the others were 5 years old. During school, Cody always stared out into space, unable to go out on his own during the school day because these "Guards" were always watching him. But when he wasn't in school, he was out exploring, walking along the beach, and doing everything the other penguins would never do.

Then graduation day came. the day when all the kid penguins stop going to school and start working in the fish piles and hatching eggs. That was it, as simple as that. The kids had shed their fluffy feathers and looked more adult-like. Cody had shed most of his fluff, but he still had his head and arms to moult. He also had grown bigger, but not by much.

But on the big day, Cody was oversleeping, due to the fact that he was out exploring the night before. Glen and the others were out and ready to work. They sorted the fish flawlessly, to the praise of the rest of the colony.

During all of this, Cody was lost in Dreamland, but when he soon woke up, the day hit him hard.

YOUNG CODY:(sleeply) good morning, happy graduation... (gasps) GRADUATION!

He sped toward the piles, unaware that the ground was icy...

YOUNG CODY: I'm here, i'm here, i'm here...

COLONY: (various) Cody? Oh, not him...

But as Cody was running, he (somehow) ended up slipping pn a patch of ice, and slid head first into the biggest pile of fish. Penguins and fish went flying everywhere, as fish knocked over other fish in other piles. Then, just as quickly as it began, the flying fish stopped.

It was terrible, as all the fish were mixed in with one another, not to mention the penguins. Everything was dead silent, that is, until Cody, who was hidden under what used to be the pile of trout, began to speak.

YOUNG CODY: Oh, I am SO sorry, I promise i'll clean all this up...

YOUNG GLEN: Cody...

YOUNG CODY: ...It's just that I overslept and...

YOUNG GLEN: CODY....

YOUNG CODY: ...I was out exploring last night...

ENTIRE COLONY: CODY!!!

Cody fell silent. The force of the colony all shouting his name in perfect unison hit him hard, like a 10,000 ton iceberg. He lowered his head and slowly walked off, with all the eyes of his fellow penguins staring him down until he retreated to his igloo.

Cody knew that it would take a LONG time to clean up and sort all those fish, and he knew even better that they weren't going to let him help, let alone graduate.

Maybe he was more different than he thought.


End file.
